Unexpected Surprises
by LadyShadow26
Summary: As a detective little can really surprise Shinichi Kudo any more. However occasionally life decides to throw him some rather unexpected surprises. This is not how Shinichi expected to be spending the eve of his eighteenth birthday...
1. Sentimental Surprise

_**~Hello Everybody and welcome to my birthday special for one Kudo Shinichi/Conan Edogawa! Honestly Im not sure how all this came about I just really wanted to do something sweet for Conan after the torturous sessions of There Is Only One Lie (which as of posting this I have yet to finish...explanation below if youre interested) I will admit Im not a huge fan of the Tantei-dan but cant deny some of the sweetest moments of the anime come whenever they are around. They certainly bring out Shinichis soft side.**_

 _ **I will warn you all this story is only half betaed and therefore will most likely contain grammatical errors. I apologize in advance. Thank you to Disconsolatemist as always for your assistance!**_

 _ **Ah well at any rate standard disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor its characters. Please support the official work! Enjoy!~**_

~.~.~.~

They say that life is full of unexpected surprises. It keeps you guessing around every turn. Some surprises are good, and others bring nothing but heartache and pain. Shinichi Kudo was no stranger to surprises.

If you had told Shinichi Kudo two years ago that a surprise in the form of a poison that could shrink you to the size of a child's body existed, he probably would have just laughed in your face. Then of course that little surprise decided to make itself an integral part of his otherwise mundane life. Not to mention of course there are all the dead bodies that just seem to fall in front of him on a daily basis, but that also kind of ceased to be surprising at some point. Now it's just part of the routine.

Still life had for all accounts begun to seem pretty gray for Shinichi. He was still actively seeking a cure for his condition nearly two years after that unexpected event. He would like to say nothing could really surprise him anymore. Of course that wasn't exactly true…

~...~

"Surprise!" Shinichi Kudo, currently stuck under the guise of one "Conan Edogawa", blinked at the interior of Agasa's house. He then slowly closed the door behind him, turning around to head back outside. Somehow it seemed his little friends had collectively decided that they were going to hold a surprise party for him on this the eve of his...well it would have been 18th birthday. There was no doubt in his mind that his scheming parents had something to do with this.

This fact was only solidified as a hand grabbed him from behind, opening the door and practically throwing him back inside. He turned around and glared at his traitorous mother, who just beamed at him while while motioning him forward with her hands. He suddenly found himself surrounded by the Tantei-dan, who blew three collective noisemakers in his face and smiled wildly at him. "Happy birthday Conan!" They cheered together.

Conan briefly noted that Ai was standing off to the side, a crooked smirk on her normally serious face. Before he could address her, however, he found himself forcefully being pulled into a hug by Ayumi. He blushed lightly as he shrunk back from the jealous gazes of both Mitsuhiko and Genta.

Ayumi backed off and spun around lightly. "Ne Conan-kun, what do you think of Ayumi's dress?" she smiled a bit of a nervous smile as she continued to twirl, her little pink frilly dress swirling as she moved like a ballerina.

Conan gulped lightly, feeling the dark gazes of his two male friends as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think it's cute, Ayumi-chan. It really suits you..." he tried his best to hide his embarrassment. Honestly, what was he supposed to say in a situation like this?

He heard Ai snicker in the background, obviously enjoying this. He turned to her, glaring lightly, but she immediately put on a look of innocence, trotting over to Ayumi and joining the other girl with a bright grin. Conan took note of the fact that Ai herself was wearing a bit of a girly outfit today. Her sky blue dress had frills at both the top of the sleeves as well as the sides of the skirt. Once again, Conan found himself blushing at the sight all the more to Ai's amusement and the other boys annoyance.

Luckily, the Professor choose that moment to appear. "Who wants cake?" he said, smiling down at the group and and diffusing the previous tension in the air. Conan breathed a sigh of relief as the little detectives cheered, running to join the professor. Ai gave him another sideways smirk as she hung back, though she kept a keen eye on the Professor to make sure he didn't steal any of the aforementioned cake.

Conan came up beside her and surreptitiously whispered to her. "So, Haibara, mind explaining whats going on here?" he lowered his eyes at her as she turned to face him, her face carrying a look of practiced innocence.

She shrugged her shoulders.. "What does it look like, Edogawa-kun? I would think a detective like you would be able to put the pieces together quite easily." her tone was low, and rather condescending.

Conan flinched, not sure what to make of that last statement. He recovered quickly, grumbling lightly to himself. "I'm being serious, Haibara," he stated flatly, glancing briefly over at the kids who were laughing as Genta shoved a rather sizeable piece of lemon cake into his mouth, his cheeks filling out like a squirrel's.

Ai shook her head and sighed. "Honestly...not everything has to be some underhanded plot, you know. Did you ever think that maybe the kids just wanted to have a little fun celebrating your birthday with you?" she looked at him, her face completely blank of emotion.

Conan stared at her, speechless, his mouth agape as he searched for the words to reply to her. To be honest, the thought hadn't really crossed his mind. Truth be told even in his "first childhood" he had never really celebrated his birthday. That was part of the reason he often forgot about it whenever it came around. He had almost always been alone on his birthday, even when he and Ran had often spent time together around it.

Ran. Conan felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about how much he wished he could spend his special day with her. Though, somehow, it wouldn't be the same as he was now. He glanced down at his shrunken body, suddenly feeling self conscious. He clenched his small hands in fists staring at them frustratedly.

He was surprised as Ai spoke up once more. "It won't do you any good to think about _that_ right now. I didn't agree to help give you this party so you could throw it back in my face. Do me a favor and _try_ and enjoy yourself?" Conan gazed into her eyes, shocked to see the pleading expression on her face.

Conan nodded quietly. He had to admit he felt a twinge of guilt at the moment. He just wasn't really used to this kind of thing. In his second time spent as a child he had really found himself experiencing quite the change. He found himself easily humbled by the simple kindness and naivete of his young friends. Maybe just this once he really could enjoy this…

, , , , ,

[11111]

*|~~新一~~|

After stuffing his mouth with delicious lemon cake Conan glanced around at his friend's eager faces. "Present time!" they exclaimed as Conan felt himself being dragged into the other room. He took note of how well decorated the Professor's house was. Seemed that whoever had set up this surprise party had truly pulled out all the stops.

He glanced briefly over at Haibara, who had gone back to her regular blank expression, even as she chatted with an animated Ayumi. He wondered briefly if this was her first birthday party as well. Being an ex-organization member, it was more than likely this was the case. He felt a new surge of guilt come over him.

Another surprise awaited him within the living room. His eyes widened as he saw the assorted range of gifts before him. He hadn't really known what to expect in the first place, but certainly not a circle of gifts like this. Agasa leaned down and whispered in his ear. "A lot of your friends couldn't be here for obvious reasons Shinichi, but nonetheless they send their regards. Some of these gifts are from them." Agasa motioned at the pile and Conan nodded still in shock. He glanced over at Ai, who was once again smirking at him her arms crossed in a gesture of pleased silence.

Conan then turned to Genta and Mitsuhiko, who shuffled through the gifts, grabbing the ones they had gotten for him, the former almost shoving it into Conan's open hands. "Open mine first!" Genta insisted as he grinned excitedly at Conan.

Conan stared down at the roughly wrapped package. Honestly it wasn't that hard to deduce what was inside. Knowing Genta, it was probably food related. Most likely a type of chocolate? Conan chuckled to himself, putting on his best kiddie face and ripping open the wrapping paper.

Of course he was spot on. Inside lay a chocolate Kamen Yaiba action figure with working karate chop action! He also found a few holographic foil card packs taped to the package. Conan reacted with a "Wow!", despite the small sweatdrop that formed on the back of his head at the fact he was given such an obvious kiddie gift. "Thanks Genta!" he smiled politely at the boy, who beamed back at him puffing his chest out with pride.

Mitsuhiko looked a bit nervous as he handed Conan his own gift. Conan chuckled a bit as he noticed how well wrapped this package was in comparison to Genta's. Mitsuhiko was known for being noticeably more neat than his larger friend. It was likely he had also gotten some help wrapping the package where Genta had attempted to do so by himself.

Conan noted that Mitsuhiko's gift was significantly heavier than Genta's, ruling out the idea of it being a duplicate of his friend's. Knowing him, it could really be any number of things, though given his personality, it was likely something both useful and entertaining. A book perhaps? Ripping into with the same vigor as the last gift, Conan chuckled to himself. Another correct deduction!

In his hands he now held a copy of a video game encyclopedia. It held numerous descriptions to several of the most popular video game titles both at the current age level he was at and beyond. Despite his distaste for video games Conan couldn't help but appreciate the gesture of his friend as he was often out of the loop of such discussions at school. Mitsuhiko even shyly pointed out that there was an entire section devoted to detective games.

Conan smiled kindly at his friend and thanked him. He would have to hold on to this one. It would be interesting reading material at least. Mitsuhiko and Genta both offered to let him borrow their game systems if he wanted and he nodded at them. He preferred books to video games any day, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to at least try something different.

Next was Ayumi's gift. Hmm… he wasn't as sure with this one. When he was younger he had always been reluctant to accept gifts from Ran. After all it wasn't right for a guy to be getting gifts from a girl of all things. Even if said girl was his childhood friend and eventual crush.

Still he watched as Ayumi blushed giving him her gift in a small green bag covered in soccer balls. There was a large amount of tissue paper both inside the bag and wrapped ever so carefully around the gift within. Conan ripped into with a bit more care then he had the previous gifts. Whatever was inside it could very well be fragile.

He was met again with yet another unexpected surprise, as he found himself staring at a meticulously crafted homemade scrapbook album. On the front it read "Me and my Best Friends", and there was a photo of the Detective Boys and Agasa standing in front of Agasa's yellow beetle. Conan felt a bit of warmth rise in his chest as he browsed through the pages. He really had been through a lot these past couple of years.

"Kaa-san and Kobayashi-sensei helped me put it together. Do you like it?" Ayumi continued to stare at the floor still unwilling to meet Conan's gaze. The other detective boys were also surprisingly silent. He glanced at them noting the slight eagerness in their eyes. It was obvious they wanted to have a look at it themselves, but were holding back on Ayumi's command.

Conan went back to browsing through the gift "This is...amazing Ayumi...thank you." he was honestly dumbstruck. He didn't consider himself the sentimental type, but something about this second childhood had really softened his heart. Looking at these photo's really reminded him of how much fun he had managed to have over the past couple of years. Sure these guys were a pain the neck to drag around, but they were _his_ pain in the neck.

Ayumi grinned a bright grin and nodded. Conan chuckled as she noticed Genta and Mitsuhiko taking that as their symbol so that they could move forward and take a look at the book themselves. Conan handed it to Ayumi to hold for a bit so that the others could see it. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched the three of them battle briefly over it, Ayumi fending the two boys off with a scolding any time they tried to get a hold of it.

Conan nearly jumped when Ai came up beside him and whispered in his ear. "You've got something special there Kudo-kun. I hope you realize that." she stared beyond him at the three actual children who had finally settled into to looking at the pictures together.

Conan nodded his eyes serious and proud. "I know. It makes it harder knowing I have to leave them one day, but I can't stay like this forever. We both know I don't belong here." His eyes held a certain resolve, though if one looked hard enough they could see a sadness there too.

Ai shook her head. Sighing lightly she slipped a small package in his hands. He stared at it unsure what to make of it before it dawned on him what it probably was. "It's still not complete." she said quietly as Conan's eyes widened. "Still this is the best I can give you for now. It will last exactly twenty four hours by my estimates. Make sure to make use of it." Ai was about to walk away when Conan suddenly grabbed her from behind in a hug.

"Thanks Haibara. Really." He grinned at her and hid the package away in his pocket.

"Idiot." Ai said under her breath, as she walked towards the other detective boys who were still absorbed in looking through the scrapbook pointing out how many pictures each of them were in.

Conan shrugged off her comment following shortly behind her grinning. Now he just needed to convince the kids to let him open the rest of his gifts.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*That was supposed to be a cake emoji made by my lovely beta. If it didnt come through I apologize. Technologies not my specialty so Im afraid I have no idea how to fix that.

 _ **~So that was part one of this maybe two shot. Yeah theres another part in production right now. Im not sure how long it will be, but needless to say the surprises arent quite over for Shinichi yet. Hes still got at least one more left. Expect that to be going up some time soon though not this weekend as I will be leaving off for a work-cation and wont have access to my computer. (Though I can still reply to your lovely reviews. Seriously this author loves reviews if you liked/disliked what you read please leave a comment! I enjoy reading them!)**_

 _ **About my other stories...I just went through a rather serious case of writers block. I apologize that it is taking me so long to post new chapters, but unfortunately life has been dragging me down quite a bit lately and the stress has seriously gotten to me. Again I apologize for the inconvenience. I plan to start posting new chapters again within the next few weeks, but it may take some more time. Thank you for your patience and continued support.**_

 _ **Until next time ;)~**_


	2. Sleight(of hand) Surprise

~Authors note~

 _~Hello everybody and welcome to part 2 of Unexpected Surprises! Shinichi's about to meet up with another small string of surprises, and who better to provide then our friendly neighborhood magician?_

 _Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited this story :D I truly appreciate it!_

 _To Rockster: The Tantei-dan don't get nearly enough love in fanfics unfortunately (Even in my own. This may be one of the few fics where they actually appear) Expect a little more fun with them this chapter ;) Oh about the video games yeah I could totally see him enjoying those plus all the "Nancy Drew" find me series. As to the antidote… well I didn't have any specific plans for it in this part of the story, however if this is popular enough I may write a couple more chapters featuring it. We will just have to see ;)_

 _Thanks again to my lovely betareader Disconsolatemist for helping me with this chapter. I wouldn't be able to do without you and appreciate you so much for all you have done :)_

 _Anyway all that said standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters! All are the property of Gosho! Please support his works._

 _Enjoy!~_

After going through the pile of gifts he received from his "grown up friends", Conan was surprised to hear the bell for the door ring.

"Ah, that must be the entertainment!" Agasa said with a bright grin on his face.

Conan stared at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Entertainment?" he glanced around at the other kids who looked just as confused, save for Ai who was wearing a somewhat amused expression. Clearly she knew about this. Conan then turned back to the Professor, who had a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

Agasa nodded. "Of course. What's a birthday party without a little entertainment?" he leaned down next to Conan, whispering in his ear. "You're going to love this, Shinichi. This person's an old friend of mine. He studied under the best of the best. If nothing else, it will amuse the kids." Agasa smiled a crooked grin down at Conan.

Conan sat there in confusion, while Agasa chuckled and went to get the door. "Wonder what kind of entertainment it is? Agasa knows I can't stand clowns. He could have possibly talked someone into dressing up like Kamen Yaiba as a joke. Nah, that doesn't seem quite right either…" Shinichi paused in contemplation. "Agasa did mention that this person studied under someone... That would mean it's most likely some other type of performer like a…"

Conan was broken from his thoughts as a cloud of white smoke suddenly appeared in the room. "Ladies and gentleman! Boys and Girls!" a voice called out in perfect accented english. Conan froze. He knew that voice...and that greeting... it couldn't be!

From the puff of white smoke appeared a familiar face. In the end it wasn't quite the one Conan had been expecting. "Kazumi Sanada!"* He stared at him in shock. It had been a while since he and this particular magician had crossed paths. It was odd to see him here, though. Last he heard, Sanada-san had been on a world tour. What a surprise to see him here, of all places.

"I welcome you all to my magic show." he said, a bright smile on his face as he glanced at the children around him. The Tantei-dan were wearing expressions of wonderment and awe at the sight before them. Conan, on the other hand, was still lost in his surprise. He turned to look past the magician at Agasa, who was wearing an admittedly puzzled expression on his face. Was this not who he had been expecting?

Conan lifted a hand to his chin deep in thought. "That's funny...he said he was 'old friends' with this person, and yet Kazumi-san is only 27. Something's not adding up here." Suddenly, he was interrupted by something fluttering in his face. "Gah!" Conan backed up as a dove brushed its wings against his neck before settling on his shoulder and cooing at him.

Kazumi bent down next to him, looking him in the eyes and smiling. "A little birdie told me it was somebody's birthday tomorrow. I just couldn't say no to appearing here." he gave Conan a slight wink before picking up the dove and making it disappear once more in a poof of smoke.

There were cheers of excitement from behind Conan. "Wow! That was amazing, magician-san!" cried Ayumi, her eyes sparkling.

Kazumi smirked before trotting over and leaning down. He then produced a small white flower, which he presented to Ayumi in a movement almost too quick for the eye. "Oh, and what might your name be, ojou-sama?"

Ayumi giggled, admiring the little flower in her hands. "Ayumi!" she said immediately, clearly happy to have been noticed. Conan noticed the envy in the eyes of the two boys behind her. In the back of his mind, he felt a strange sense of suspicion arise. There was something off about this situation. Though, he vaguely recalled the memory of when he first met the magician. Perhaps Ayumi reminded him of Ayano.* The two had spent a lot of time together.

Kazumi smirked once more, offering his hand to Ayumi. "Well, Ayumi-chan every magician needs an assistant. How would you like to help me?" he smiled sweetly down at her and she nodded eagerly.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Genta from behind. He and Mitsuhiko stood with their arms crossed. "We want to help too!" he complained.

Kazumi chuckled. "Very well. You can take turns. I'm sure the birthday boy wouldn't object to that." he turned to Conan, who gave him a skeptical look. Why was he dragging him into this?

Ignoring the look, Kazumi adjusted his suit and walked away. "Come gather 'round stage and see my act!" He smiled back at the kids as they followed behind him, smiling and whispering excitedly.

Ai hung back a bit, but she too seemed interested in the magician's act. Begrudgingly she also followed behind him, shrugging lightly at Conan as if to say "Aren't you coming? This could be interesting."

Try as he may, Conan couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had watching the magician. It felt almost...nostalgic. Though, that sort of made sense. He had in fact encountered the magician twice now. The second time was aboard that ship when… Conan's eyes widened. If his deduction was correct, than that would explain a lot. Though, of course it also left him with more questions.

He lowered his eyes as he watched the magician take his position in the center of the room. He watched closely looking for any sign that could confirm his suspicions directly. It would be dangerous to confront the matter head on...especially if it turned out his deduction was correct. For now he decided to play his part acting every bit the excited seven year old. Though, he kept his suspicious gaze on the magician whenever his back was turned.

He was actually surprised by the magician's entertaining performance. Keeping to his word, he did several tricks that allowed the kids to act as his "assistants", often with amusing results. Conan was even more surprised to find himself enjoying the performance, even at some of the more groan-inducing simpler tricks.

He even chuckled a bit as he watched Genta stare in shock at the dozen or so 100 yen coins that fell from behind his head into the waiting cupped hand of the magician. It was a simple sleight of hand exercise that Shinichi knew all too well, and yet was somehow intrigued to see in person. It was done so flawlessly, if he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't of seen the switch. *

In the end, the performance lasted for nearly an hour before the magician ended off with a grand finale. A mini indoor fireworks show and a large banner being pulled from his sleeves that read "Happy Birthday" in both English and Japanese.

The group including Conan all applauded as Kazumi Sanada took a bow, grinning at them before turning around to pack up his materials.

Conan had to admit, it was a pretty great performance. Far more than he would have expected from any average magician. Then again, that all the more confirmed what he had thought in the first place. This was no average magician.

He watched as the Tantei-dan chattered animatedly about the show. They argued amongst themselves about which trick had been the most impressive and how "real" the magic had seemed. Even Ai joined in on the conversation, though Conan couldn't be sure if she was being completely honest with her reaction to the show.

Seeing his opportunity, he decided now would be a good time to pull the magician aside and confront him. Wandering silently up to him, he put on his best kiddie act and stared at Kazumi with big eyes. "Ne, Kazumi-san, that was some pretty amazing magic back there. You're really good!" he put every ounce of sugar he could in his words before dropping to his normal register. "But that's to be expected of you, KID-san." he grinned a predatory grin as he watched for a reaction.

To his credit the magician only barely flinched before turning to face Conan. "Mm, oh it's you, boya. Thanks for the compliment, though, comparing me to that thief...it is as I said before I'm an honest magician with a flare for the dramatic and a knack for deception. I won't be beaten by the likes of him." Sanada wore a serious expression, though Conan could see right through it.

Conan snorted, continuing to speak in low tones so as not to be overheard. "Funny. You just gave a pretty accurate description of yourself. Though, the honest part is truly questionable, coming from you." he stared straight into the magician's eyes, feeling a few feet taller than he was at the moment, despite being on uneven ground.

There was a moment's pause before the magician replied, his face still expressionless, though his eyes were filled with something else now. "Oh? Well, is dishonesty all that bad, though?" he began randomly shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "Sometimes we lie to the people we care about in order to protect them, or to keep them from growing sad." The cards disappeared and with a small puff of smoke, a dove appeared in his hands. Conan recognized it as the same one that had cuddled against him earlier. It once again flew over to Conan landing on his shoulder. Now that he got a closer look at it, the dove reminded him of one he had saved during the Memories Egg incident.*

Conan's eyes widened. There was a hidden meaning behind the words the magician had just spoken. Before he could reply though, the magician spoke up in a clear voice. "Well, I hate to be going, but I really need to be getting back to work. Enjoy the rest of your birthday. I hope I'll see you again soon." With that, just as he appeared, he disappeared in a flash, leaving behind nothing but smoke and a small envelope with "Happy Birthday" written on the front in big, bold letters.

Conan picked it up cautiously. Stupid, overdramatic thief. He opened it and was unsurprised at the contents inside as wads of confetti burst out towards him. He stared at the note in a mix of frustration and amusement. It was written in code of course, but took very little time for him to decipher. He chuckled at the reference to his favorite authors dancing men code. Only KID could be so bold. The letters were small and difficult to read, but his glasses had an enhanced "zoom" function that came in handy in this instance.

" _Happy early Birthday, Tantei-kun. I hope you don't mind. I decided to crash your party a bit. When I found out through my sources about it, well, I couldn't help but stop by and give you my best wishes. Allow me to extend to you a similar invitation to a celebration of my own tomorrow night. I know how much you love my impromptu magic shows! I'm sure you can figure out_ _ **when**_ _and_ _ **where**_ _, oh great meitantei~ Until then! Enjoy your childhood while it lasts ;) From one child to another- Kaitou KID"_

Conan shook his head at the note and stared at it in disbelief. Honestly, he just didn't understand that guy sometimes. He glanced again at the confetti that burst out of the note and grinned. Miniature soccer balls. He was definitely going to get the thief for this one.

There was a copy of KID's heist note, discreetly written in the same code attached to the back of the envelope. So KID was throwing a heist on his birthday huh? Conan glanced over it, grinning to himself as he worked through the code, figuring out exactly where and when the KID was going to strike. Seemed he was going to make even more use of Ai's gift than he originally planned. Ah, what a surprise it would be for the KID, to show up at his heist as Shinichi Kudo instead of Conan Edogawa.

Conan chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun.

Notes:  
*note in the manga it's written as "Manada" but from the wiki it's "Sanada" strange typo I guess.

**This is a call back to the case where Conan/Kazumi first met. "The Cornered Famous Detective" Ayano was the the daughter of a magician who was murdered. Kazumi was close to the magicians family.  
***Okay so this is a personal trick I saw once at a magic show. I can't remember exactly how it was done, but the magician pulled a boy from the audience and had him shake his head so that several coins fell out. It was really humorous/entertaining and I could totally see Kaito pulling a trick like this.

**** Movie 3 is canon here hence why Kaito is aware of Conan/Shinichi's identity and willing to appear here at his party

~Post note~

 _~Please let me know what you thought of this in a review and/or pm! I really do love getting to see all your honest reactions. Constructive criticism is appreciated too. This is technically the end to this story (Ill be marking it as "Complete" but if you would like to see any omake chapters about what Shinichi does with the antidote please let me know! Thanks again for reading! See you next story ;)~_


End file.
